


The Huntress Becomes the Hunted

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Distrust, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Primrose is keen on watching the so-called relationship between Elliott and Revenant. While Loba continues to show her distrust towards the Huntress, she finds out that Revenant wastes no time in hunting down his prey.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Primrose | Paige Kendrick/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Kudos: 1





	The Huntress Becomes the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts), [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts).



Primrose had long forgotten about the fact that Revenant and Mirage were... together. If it could be called that but she had seen them together long enough for it to be called that.

To her and Crypto, it was strange. But there was something incredibly off about Elliott.

He seemed to have bags under his eyes and he wasn't looking at her. He was looking towards Revenant who was talking with Loba. And the Translocating Thief didn't look too happy with him.

Elliott clenched his fists tightly and he gritted his teeth. Primrose watched him bewildered before she looked over at Loba and Revenant. 

Then one ridiculous thought came to her: Elliott Witt was jealous.

Primrose stood up just as the alarms started to go off. **"Now approaching Kings' Canyon."**

Primrose looked at Caustic and raised an eyebrow skeptically. Caustic looked back at her and looked away. Primrose huffed and she looked up at the screens. It didn't really help that she, Elliott and Loba were going first.

She sighed deeply as she walked over to Elliott. Loba shoved past her, startling her for a moment. She looked at Loba and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to another part of Kings' Canyon," Loba said firmly and she sends a hateful glare towards Primrose, "it's better than being near _you_."

"The feeling's mutual," Primrose said with a sneer. Elliott looked between the women, feeling nervous.

"Something going on between you two?" Anita asked with a raised an eyebrow. Loba only huffed as the Dropship opened and everyone jumped out.

Primrose and Mirage land in the Bunker Pass and Mirage hurries over to one of the packages. Primrose looked over at Mirage then towards the sounds of distant gunshots.

A shot suddenly rings out and Mirage falls to the ground dead. Primrose freezes for a moment and she looked towards Revenant who was in his shadowed form.

She stumbled back before she turned and hurried away, her heart pounding against her chest. A terrified scream left her when the Simulacrum suddenly appears in front of her and she grunts when he kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall.

She whimpered as Revenant grabs her and pins her to the wall. The force of the push makes her cry out.

She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Revenant.

“Open your eyes,” he says. She doesn’t open them. She flinches when his grip tightens around her neck and it’s hard for her to breathe

“Open. Your. _**Eyes**_.” He hisses. She has no choice but to obey the Simulacrum as she stares into his bright eyes.

He leans towards her and she starts shaking and flinching as his fingers brush her arm, across her skin.

She whimpers and shuts her eyes tightly again. Then it’s hard to breathe. She can’t help but whimper again.

Her limbs are becoming weak and so is her breathing. A low growl escapes the Simulacrum and there’s a quick snap.

Primrose falls to the ground dead at the Simulacrum’s feet. He stares at her before he turns and walks away.


End file.
